Heartsick
by Sacred entity
Summary: Sora's life is so depressing. Everything is going wrong.....Matt is dead and Tai doesn't seem to notice her anymore. She doesn't think that life is worth it. But can someone change her mind, before it's too late?! R/R *Chappi 3 UP*
1. Heartsick

This is ma first fic. I really don't care if u like it or not..did I mention if u flame me I won't give a damn. I am emotionless. Very unusual...but not for me at this present moment. Please do read this story though. Even if u are just here to flame me.  
  
Just read and review. And maybe I'll smile (Kind of a gay statement, eh? But since u don't know me don't judge me... -_-; whatever...forget what I just said).  
  
None of these characters are mine (I don't own any of them, never have, never will). I hope u understand this.but if u want to, u can sue me..I don't really care *wait I do! Don't u dare sue me! I told u that these characters do not belong to me!!!*.  
  
Hope u like this story though ...wait I don't really care. As long as u review.  
  
Bye.  
  
(-_-; I am annoying.I know, no need to tell me!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1.  
  
Sora sat at a window staring outside of her beautiful apartment. Down at the traffic of the giant city she lived in.  
  
She was a twenty-year-old woman who loved to play tennis. She worked at a bank but still her enjoyment was tennis.  
  
When she was younger she had hated tennis. Instead she was the biggest soccer fan one could imagine. She had played soccer, for it was her hobby her lifestyle..something she had done just to spend time with the one boy she had thought she had loved.  
  
Tai a brown haired maniac, who loved to play soccer and was a born leader. The ignorant boy who always had been the one to make decisions. He was the boy she had loved as a child. A cute boy and a very interesting man now. He had been the light of Sora's seemingly endless days. The times she had to work at her mothers flower shop and the times she had lost her soccer matches, he was always there. She really cared for Tai..she even had a lot of feelings for him still..in fact if you put it that way she most defiantly loved T...  
  
No, the woman thought immediately after she realized what she had begun to think, I 'had' loved him and do so no more. Not anymore, she tried to coax herself with her thoughts, trying to make herself believe what she was saying.  
  
"I love Matt now." She stared down at her hands as she said this and tried to repeat it. Not a single word escaped her mouth.  
  
I do not love anyone, the woman thought suddenly. She started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Matt had died in a car accident just a few months ago and Sora now loved no one.  
  
Her fiancé had been coming home after one of his concerts, which Sora hadn't been able to attend because of her increase in work. He had been drunk while coming home and his car had swerved off the road uncontrollably. Slamming into a nearby pole the car had then erupted into flames.  
  
Matt, the public news reporters had said, disintegrated in the fire. Not a piece of his body had been left. Everything had become ashes.  
  
Sora stood up as she felt the need to vomit and she rushed to the washroom. She spit several times into the sink and her tears rolled down her face more freely. She felt the pain of loss. Two losses because she knew that Tai would never accept her because she had broken his heart the day she had told him that she loved Matt and not him. Now Matt was gone and Tai was gone too. Sora didn't know what to do. Life was harsh and this was most defiantly one of the harshest times of her life.  
  
Sora splashed water on her face and looked up into the mirror at herself. She was a pretty woman, with short brown hair and caring dark eyes. Her face was a tanned color not entirely white like Matt's had been.  
  
Sora sobbed, Oh Matt. The one who had cared for her. The one who had always been there for her. The one who had loved her back more than any other man could...  
  
Why had he died? 'Nothing made sense to the young woman.' Why?  
  
Sora turned around sharply, the wanting to hit something, break something welled up inside her. She didn't look straight ahead as she flung herself into the giant living room that had once belonged to Matt and her. Once had been both of theirs.  
  
Water dripped down her face mingling with her tears as she forced herself to stare at her fiancés picture hanging above the fireplace. A picture that had been taken at their engagement.  
  
Sora turned away with disgust. She hated Matt for doing this to her. He was such an idiot for leaving her like this. Why hadn't she died with him? Why hadn't he just been injured? Then maybe the pain would have been bearable. At least Matt would have been alive!  
  
Sora screamed out loud, anger welling up inside her, "I HATE YOU MATT!"  
  
She turned around and slammed a vase off of its stand and then turned to rip a small picture of Matt's off the wall. She willed herself to stare at it. Coldly stare at it. Cursing Matt's soul the whole time.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" she brought the picture down over her knees and it broke in two.  
  
She turned around and stared at the open balcony door. Beyond that door there was a small rail to stop children from falling off. But nothing said that it would prevent a woman from 'jumping' off.  
  
Sora grinned mischievously as she stared through the doorway. Sanctuary was beyond that door. She wouldn't have to endure any more pain. If she just went to the balcony and stood on the railing and let herself fall. It would all be over after that. No more pain.  
  
The woman took her first step.  
  
'No more suffering.'  
  
She took her second step.  
  
'No more tears.'  
  
She stepped more briskly.  
  
Four steps.  
  
'No more wanting for things to be different.'  
  
She sneered, her heart full of nothing but pain and the wanting for everything to stop. She took 6 more steps and was out through the doorway to the edge of balcony. She now stood staring down at the traffic beneath her. She gloated at all of the cars. They didn't know who was above them, planning to jump into their midst.  
  
Sora smoothed out her dress. Looking down at it, for it was a present Tai had given her for her birthday. They were still friends it was just they wouldn't accept each other as more than that. They rarely talked to one another and when they did it was just a mere 'Hi' or 'Hello'. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Sora felt anger at Tai swell up inside her as well as for Matt. They were both stupid. She hated them! It was there fault that she now stood at the edge of her balcony ready to climb onto the rail and jump off, just to get rid of the pain she was going through.  
  
It was all their fault.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well how was it? I plan on continuing even if u do not like it.  
  
But remember to Review anyway. I think that I would like that. Please and thank you.  
  
Buh bye. ^-~ (Hey I'm cheerful again!) 


	2. Abstruse Decisions

This is Sacred entity again. I am here to tell you that I am thankful for all of the reviews that you have given me. I think that I was what you call happy yesterday because of that. Please do keep on giving me reviews. I like them.  
  
Now about this chapter: It is short but I liked it. I hope you do too (notice I am actually starting to care about what you think?)  
  
Well I forgot to tell you before that this is a ..what is it called? Taiora fic. That's it. I hope you enjoy it. But if you don't then ...whatever...I don't care.  
  
~I don't own any of these characters..never have...never will!~ (So please do not sue me!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai stared down at the flowers that he held in his hand. They were different colours. Beautiful colours. Radiating tranquility and pleasure, happiness and joy. They reminded him of Sora.  
  
Tai blushed as he thought about his childhood friend. She had always been hot headed getting mad at Tai for the stupidest reasons. But still Tai had held a hidden love for her. She was so kind and so beautiful. The way she had laughed and the ways that she had cried. Everyday of Tai's younger life he had hungered to hold Sora in his arms. To smooth out her hair and to see her giggle at him.  
  
Tai shook his head, and swept a hand through his hair that was held up by a blue bandana. 'Stop thinking like that,' he told himself. 'Sora loved Matt, not you and now that Matt is gone, she probably like's you no better.' Thinking again Tai wished, ' At least I can hope she likes me.'  
  
The 20-year-old man was going to Sora's apartment to ask if she wanted to go out to lunch with him. Tai had gotten sick of the fact that Sora never came out of her apartment; she had practically locked herself in. Matt had died and she needed to get the message that he wasn't coming back. She needed to start over.  
  
Tai sweated as he thought, Matt would kill me if he heard what I was thinking. I'm after the heart of his fiancé and I most likely won't succeed. Tai grinned. At least I can try, and make Matt jealous...Tai looked up through a window in the apartment building he was in. 'Where ever you are Matt, I know that Sora belonged to you, but you aren't alive anymore, so that means it's my turn to try and steal her heart.'  
  
Tai jumped in through an elevator door before it closed and squished in between a bunch of people. He pressed the button for level 12. Then he stared down at the flowers he held and hoped to God that Sora would like them.  
  
He got off on the 12th floor and walked down the long hallway ever searching for room number 320. Down the hallway he stopped as he spotted room number 319. Beyond it he found Sora's apartment.  
  
Taking a deep breath he stood outside Sora's doorway reciting what he would say when she opened the door.  
  
"Sora..I ..um....I..." Tai laughed at himself and decided that whatever came to his mind when Sora opened the door was what he would say to her. His heart thumped in his chest harder than it had ever done, at his soccer games or otherwise. If Sora said yes to going out to lunch with him then he knew that it would thump way faster.  
  
Tai straightened his face as he reached for the doorbell. He quickly slipped his flowers out of view and then...RIIIINNNNGGG!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora stared down at the traffic below her. All the cars were moving fast and they seemed to not notice her. None of them were aware of her.  
  
'But they will be very soon,' Sora grinned. 'Soon enough they will.'  
  
Sora held onto the top of the rail as she climbed up. It was sturdy and not one of the weak kinds she had seen at smaller apartments. She sat on it, with her knees underneath her. It hurt to sit like this, but imagine how it would hurt if she fell and hit the ground.  
  
Sora grimaced. Did she really want to do this? She questioned herself one last time. Was dying the only way to end her pain? She stared down at the traffic beneath her. This time it didn't look welcoming.  
  
On the sidewalk she saw a couple walking hand in hand. If Matt were alive she would be doing the same thing.  
  
Sora sobbed. Tears stung her face. She dare not wipe them away because she would fall instantly if she did so and she was not sure if she really wanted too. Sora realized she needed to choose her fate now. Die or live?  
  
Sora looked down at the streets again. Some people were walking all alone and only some were walking with others. Sora could still fit in and perhaps she could find another man. Life was not hers to throw away.  
  
Looking up at the clouds Sora smiled. Matt would be up there staring at his fiancé with disapproval. He most likely wouldn't want Sora to die.  
  
Laughing at herself for ever thinking that dying was the only way out of her pain Sora started to step back onto her balcony but she didn't get far.  
  
The sound of a RIIINNNGGG behind her frightened the woman and the girl fell forward, off the rail.  
  
Time and Space seemed to slow down as she fell forward and Sora screamed, " I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I CHOSE THAT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"  
  
A voice in the back of her head mocked her, "Too late now, your too late!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehehehe.. I'm so evil. I know that was a short chapter but I promise that I'll make the next ones bigger. I just have too much homework and I don't have time to write more!  
  
I hope that you liked it though. ^-^ (And if you didn't, still review)  
  
Pleezz R/R! ^-~  
  
Buh Bye! 


	3. Final Judgement

Hey this is Sacred entity here and I want to say that this chapter is short. ( I know that I promised a bigger chapter but I have toooooooo much homework for it to be possible! Please understand.  
  
Newayz...I don't own any of these characters so if you want to sue me....DON'T! If you hate this chapter than I don't give a fuk!  
  
Please R/R thou....thanx  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tai heard a scream from the other side of the door. His heart thumped with fright. What was wrong? That sounded a lot like Sora.  
  
The man hurriedly tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked.  
  
Sora was still screaming. Tai was really freaked now. He dropped his flowers and started banging on the door of Sora's apartment.  
  
"SORA! OPEN THE DOOR! SORA!"  
  
The girl kept on screaming. Tai felt a lump form in his throat and he tried to swallow it back. 'Oh God help Sora' he hoped with tears stinging the edges of his eyes.  
  
Tai stepped back realizing the only way he was going to get into Sora's apartment was if he knocked the door down. He felt adrenaline rushing through him as he heard Sora's continuous scream, he scrunched up his forehead in pain. 'Sora please be ok.' It sounded like she was saying something. Tai didn't have time to make it out. He pulled back and then hit the door with his shoulder, Smack, Smack, Smack. Each time Tai heard Sora he felt his blood pound faster and he hit the door harder. It didn't budge. Tai felt anger rush through him.  
  
"DAMN YOU, YOU STUPID DOOR! FUCK! OPEN PIECE OF SHIT! OPENNN!!!"  
  
Tai hit it with everything he had and the door cracked through the middle. Stepping back the man kicked it with all his might and it limped back on its hinges.  
  
Tai darted through the doorway and ran into Sora's apartment. Behind him a crowd of people had gathered. Most likely those living in the rooms around Sora's. Tai didn't pay any attention to them though. He followed the sound of Sora's screaming and he heard cars honking. Tai looked ahead of himself and stared through the open door of the balcony. He saw hands holding onto the edge of the balcony. Sora's hands! (*don't ask how he knows they're Sora's hands, just don't ask*)  
  
The man ran through the open doorway and grabbed onto her. The girl was crying and didn't even bother to look up at Tai. She was whispering madly to herself. Something about a monster.  
  
Tai yelled at her. "SORA SNAP OUT OF IT!" He tried to help her up but the girl didn't budge. "Sora! You aren't easy to pull up you know!"  
  
Her head swiveled up and the young woman stared coldly at Tai, with eyes that reflected nothingness. They were empty.  
  
"Let go..." she whispered to Tai. "Let me go..."  
  
Tai stared in disbelief at Sora. Was she joking? It sure didn't sound like it. The boy stared at the woman he loved. "Sora what are you talking about?!"  
  
Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes. "I'm not wanted here Tai...you of all people should know that....I realized that dying is the only way out...by hearing your voice I realized the truth." Sora glared at Tai, "You never realized how much I cared for you Tai, you never did...I hate you for that..that and the fact that you always seemed to avoid me. I thought that since Matt was now gone you would show love for me....I guess I thought wrong. Life sucks Tai, you don't realize it but it sucks worse than hell!" The woman glared fiercely at the man she had once loved, "I HATE YOU TAI!"  
  
Tai felt shocked. Why?! Sora had loved him and he loved her back, but because he never showed it she hated him now.  
  
In all the pain Tai felt his hands slipped off of Sora's and for the last time she spit in Tai's face. The girl grinned as she fell to the ground below "I HATE YOU TAI!" The echo of her voice bounded off the walls of the building. "I HATE YOU TAI, I HATE YOU ...FOREVER!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well...that was weird...Sora finally fell in reality! Oh and NO its not the end of this story! No, no, no, no, no, get it? GOOD!  
  
Well I know it was boring but I don't care. I wrote what I could....so be happy!  
  
Review dear people ..I luv reviews (its the only thing that I luv)!  
  
C YA  
  
BUH BYE 


	4. Unknown happenings

I'm back after years of torture. I'm so sorry that I left you guys hanging.... I'm so sorry. I promise now I will try and write chappi's frequently. KK? ((O.o;; I always promise... heh))  
  
Newayz..................... I would like to say to those of you out there that were hoping that the love for Sora and Tai would start soon.... that it most definitely will not. ((I'm not saying that it wont ever come ... it just wont come soon)) Oh and I love all of your idea's :::Tai jumping off after sora and them both going to heaven. **thats cute** but I must say that is not what my story will end like. I have thought and thought and I have realized that I want a deeper plot line in my story... something that is cool. WElllllll if you don't think its kool then go to hell. But I don't really care so yea.  
  
Later ppl......n enjoy  
  
((Oh and don't sue me.......... GOT IT?))  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Wind. Sora could feel the wind. It flew through her hair and whisked around her face, making her eyes flutter to the point of closing.  
  
'No!' Sora thought. 'I want to see everything to the end.'  
  
In slow motion she fell, every second seeming to take hours. Tai's frightened face watched her as she fell, and Sora thought for the first time that maybe what she had done was wrong. Maybe if she had given Tai a chance then they could have lived happily ever after.  
  
'No!' Her conscience came back to taunt her. 'No....you and Tai could never have been together, it just isn't meant to be.'  
  
Sora finally closed her eyes and waited for the impact of death. Her life was finally going to be over. No more pain. No more suffering. Only eternal bliss. Sora smiled. In that one mille-second it took her to smile she knew something went wrong. The wind whisking around her stopped, the silence she had fell in blew away as the force of sound like none other erupted around her ears. The sound of a busy city.  
  
Sora risked opening her eyes.  
  
The young woman stared. That was all she did. Her eyes wide, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
Sora had not hit the ground and somehow survived nor was she dead. She was as alive as you and me, and that was thanks to the someone that had caught her. She was in the arms of ... of .....  
  
"Matt?"  
  
The man smiled at her. Except his smile seemed alien. It wasn't the smile he had always given her when they sat and joked around, No this smile was a total stranger.  
  
Sora tried to sit up in the mans arms and then screamed again at what she saw. The city was below her; she was in the sky, floating in the arms of a look alike to Matt. Sora turned to regard him again. He was different from Matt. She finally noticed why.  
  
"You have wings?!" Sora's eyes bulged at the concept of her being saved by an angel of Matt.  
  
The angel simply shook his head, and then muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "Because you wished it."  
  
Sora felt confusion beyond anything burden her. Her mind was on the brink of exploding with anger.  
  
"LET ME GO MATT!! " She finally cried. Sora raised her hands and slapped the man straight across the face. "How dare you come to save me when I WANT TO DIE!"  
  
Sora screamed with anger, as it filled her soul, her mind and her heart. Everything around her started to merge. The buildings seemed to melt and the streets started to shake as if an earthquake had just struck. Sora held her head in both her hands trying to stop herself from fainting. Was what she was seeing really happening?  
  
Sora turned to look up at the angel of Matt, but instead she was confronted with another man. He wore a black mask over his face and the rest of his body was clothed in a sort of armour. She was in the arms of a man she did not know. Sora stared up at him in awe and then risked to look down again. The city was gone. Her world was gone.  
  
All around her were colours. Just colours seeming to flow into each other. The sound of dripping water could be heard in the distance. Sora turned back to the man who was still holding her.  
  
She opened her mouth and struggled to ask the one question that burdened her, the one question had she known the answer to already, she would not have dared to ask. Sora asked the question that would change the entire course of her life. "Who are you?"  
  
The man let Sora down slowly, seeming to not mind taking his time. Sora struggled to stand up as she was already so shaken by the day's events. She stared levelly at the man and he looked back at her through the holes made in his mask. Sora watched him slowly raise his hands to his face, and her mouth opened in horror as he ripped the mask off of his face.  
  
A horribly disfigured face stared back at her. A face that seemed burned to the point of no distinction. Sadly Sora could recognize that face in any form, had it been normal, had it been ripped of the shoulders of the person it belonged to. It was the burned face of none other than........  
  
"MATT?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok guys.... I know I left you totally confused... LIke confused as hell.... but still if you think this story has gone over the edge than review and say so. But before you judge its total stuppidity... why dont you check out the next chapter and get up to date with what is really going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((Meaning why Matt was first an angel and then a horribly disfigured man and why the world disappeared and whayyyy... like why is the planet going berserk?))  
  
Ok... Im done....  
  
Later ppl 


	5. Insane

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Sora stared with open eyes at the totally disfigured face of Matt. His mouth was bent at a horrible angle and his eyes seemed to melt into his skin. His hair was not the beautiful blond hair she had seen the angel Matt with, no this hair was black and seemed to only stick out of certain places on the mans head.  
  
Sora felt sick. She held her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up.  
  
That was when Matt finally spoke.  
  
"Sora..." His voice had changed. It sounded like the voice of a desperate man. A man that had nothing left in the world except agony and pain. "Sora.... you don't know what I've been through."  
  
Sora stared at Matt coldly. Her mind wanted to scream at him "YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, EITHER!" But the fact that her mouth was about to burst with a full stream of puke held her back. Instead she just stared at him and waited for his full explanation and the truth about what was going on.  
  
"Sora..... it's been so long." He stared at her with his disfigured eyes. "It's been months since I've seen you... and ... and you don't know what I've been through."  
  
Sora opened her mouth. She had had it. She threw up on the vortex like floor that was somehow supporting her weight and then she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and screamed at Matt.  
  
"STOP TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR SORRY LIFE....MATT. YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Sora felt tears fall from her eyes and as she looked up at Matt, they flew with furry down her face. "I've been through hell since you died. And now I see you alive before me..." Sora held her throbbing head in her palms. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON MATT?"  
  
Matt looked at Sora with wide eyes. He must have realized what he should be saying because the truth finally came out.  
  
"Sora... on that night. That night after the concert...... I was driving home. I was a little drunk, and I had my laptop on in the passenger side of the car. I was checking my mail while I was driving you could say" Matt chuckled at that, as if he thought it was totally stupid. Then his eyes got series. "I didn't see the child....... Sora. There was a little boy on the road......" Matt's eyes got a distant look in them. "He was walking across the road and I saw him at the last minute......and I turned the steering wheel.....and I ended up bashing into a pole." Matt shivered, and Sora had the sudden urge to hug him, but then the whole impact of her suicide attempt made her turn pale and not want to look at him again.  
  
"Sora the car erupted into flames...." Matt fingered his face, tracing the many scars and rippled lines of skin. "I was being burned alive Sora........the pain was horrible." A light liquid started to film Matt's eyes. It must have been the closest he could get to crying.  
  
"I screamed like I never had before...but then I heard a voice Sora. I heard a voice." Matt's eyes came back into focus and he looked past Sora. "Sora I heard the voice of Devimon. He told me he could help me.......he could help me live." Matt's bent mouth became even more bent as he tried to grin. "Sora....... I made a deal with Devimon, I made a deal that had I not made......I would have been dead."  
  
Matt then looked up at Sora, his eyes focused on her and he seemed to be taking in her figure. His eyes traced Sora's body and she held herself as a shiver went up her spine.  
  
"I was transported to the digital world right after I agreed to do what Devimon had wished of me. I was then helped by Devimon's comrades and I was given clothing and after I saw my face..... I was offered a mask." Matt pulled his mask from his hand and stretched it, and then pulled it down across his face. He stared at Sora through the holes made for his eyes. "Sora...... the deal that I had made with Devimon was also a little disappointing." Matt started to walk forward, taking slow steps towards Sora. " My love..... .I was not allowed to return to the real world." Sora shivered as Matt called her by a name she had not heard him use for so long.  
  
Matt stopped. He held himself as if trying to control something that wanted to get out. "You don't know how that made me feel!" Matt started to shiver. "I was not allowed to return to my world! Or to my friends.........my family...... but most of all, I was not allowed to return to you." Matt stopped shivering, and then continued his slow walk towards Sora. "I was to sit for long tedious hours in front of the giant computer Devimon had designed for me...... I was to program the merging of the worlds........"  
  
Sora's eyebrows connected in confusion. "The merging of the worlds?"  
  
Matt had walked up to her now. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her as he talked. "Sora....... I was to design the merging of the worlds so that one day Devimon could control both. He wanted complete power....... so I had to give it to him. It was my duty." Matt stopped and then looked around himself. "Sora........ I knew that you wouldn't be able to live without me, so I connected the outcome of the worlds to the way your life grew." Matt turned back to Sora, and she could have sworn that he was grinning under the mask. "It was only a matter of time until you chose to die......and that was the time that I would enter the virus. The virus that has connected you to the whole universe." Matt started to laugh insanely. "Sora..... It was an ingenious plan...........when you fell to your almost certain death everything clicked into motion. The worlds went crazy. The real world and the digital."  
  
Matt waved his right hand across the colourful vortex they were in and it all changed. Sora saw chaos. Buildings were sprouting up in the digital world and people were everywhere. There were confused digimon running all over the place, trying to control everything that was going on. Sora started to shake with horror. 'Was this what she had done?'  
  
Looking up at the masked face of Matt, Sora realized that no that was wrong. Matt had done it. Not her...... Matt. Sora burned with anger. She looked up at the man in fiery. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard, across the face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS MATT! HOW DARE YOU!!"  
  
Matt staggered backwards and steadied himself as the shock of what had just happened dawned on him. "Sora...."  
  
"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" Sora started walking backwards, away from Matt. "Don't say my name....." Tears started to flow down her face.  
  
Matt looked at her and then outstretched his arms. He walked to her, and Sora turned and started to run. "DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU MONSTER!" She ran blindly and Matt called after her.  
  
"Sora! No! You don't understand..... You have to stay here! You can't go! Don't run Sora!! You're disrupting the flow of events......... everything is going to go wrong!! SORA!"  
  
The young woman ran. Wind whisked by her face and blew her tears from it. She couldn't tell where she ran, but she didn't care. As long as it was away from Matt. The monster that she had thought she had loved. Tai was way better than him. At least he wouldn't have sacrificed the lives of millions for his. As she thought more and more about Tai, Sora realized how badly she wanted to be with him. "Oh Tai......." Sora whimpered as she ran. "Tai if only you knew that I still love you. If only you knew what was going on. If only.....if only I could be with you."  
  
The wind that rushed by Sora picked up and as the girl stopped with confusion she felt her feet lift off the ground. A blinding white light surrounded her and Sora felt herself fall.....fall into nothingness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Voices. Sora heard voices. They seemed familiar to her and as she opened her eyes and sat up she finally realized why.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The young woman looked around. She lay on a blanket in a campsite. At least it looked like a campsite. There was a fire and people sat around the fire. Only there was someone who sat beside her too. Sora looked up at the person, as he was the one that called her name when she had sat up.  
  
"Tai?" Sora felt her pains flow away as she looked up at the beautiful face of Tai.  
  
"Are you feeling better now?" Tai had a look of concern on his face and Sora had the urge to hug him.  
  
"I'm feeling much better." Sora didn't know why but a whole lot of stress had lifted off her shoulders. As she looked around, her memory started to flow back to her. Everything that had happened came back to her in full force as Tai helped her walk to the campfire.  
  
Sora sat down and looked around at the familiar faces of her friends. Mimi sat beside her, smiling and holding up a cup of what looked like hot cocoa. Joe sat beside Mimi fussing about not being able to go to work tomorrow. Izzy lay on the ground ticking away at his laptop. Yoli stood over him ordering him to check out certain things on the net. Kari and TK sat together on the opposite side of the fire and they seemed to be deep in conversation. As the bushes beside everyone rustled three new people hopped in and sat down beside TK and Kari.  
  
Davis, Ken and Koji. All of them looking exhausted as they emptied their arms of twigs they had collected for the fire. Davis looked up and saw Sora. "Hey guys Sora's better!"  
  
A lot of faces turned to regard her now and everyone smiled.  
  
"Hey Sora!"  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Need anything?"  
  
"Here have a biscuit."  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
Sora shook her head as she was offered things and laughed lightly at the jokes Davis cracked only to be stopped by a scowling Yoli.  
  
Sora shivered slightly at the cold that had settled and then she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her in a comforting way. Tai pretended not to look at Sora even though his arms held her to his body protectively. Sora smiled and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Making up her mind Sora spoke up. "Tai...... I have to tell you something."  
  
"Hmmm?" Tai was staring up at the sky, since it had changed into the colourful vortex that only the digital world held. He finally turned to look down at her.  
  
Sora stared defiantly up at him. "Tai, all the things that are happening ...... are my fault."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Sora, and she turned to face them with the truth about Matt, and everything that had happened since she fell.  
  
They needed to know the truth if they were going to help her set things straight. And so Sora told them about Matt, about herself and about the fate of the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
Well people!!! That took me a long time to write! ((Can you believe that I wrote all of this today?!)) Hehe.... newayz.... REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks and have a good day.  
  
Later!  
  
~*Sacred Entity*~ 


End file.
